roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Protectors of the Crypt
WIP Members There are many protectors of the crypt, and those who fail to conquer it become it's eternal sentinels. Grave Warden Agdayne The lead grave warden who commands his brethren to protected those comforted by death and dark. He wields a massive black sword that has never seen the light of day and can cast various hexes, if anyone brings light to his chamber he, and his fellow grave wardens, will personally take care of the invader. Grave Wardens Those who pledged themselves to protect the crypt alongside Agdayne, they were created by "he who gave us first death" to weave death and watch over the dead. They wield silverblack weaponry, sharp stone imbued with dark, such as spears and shotels. Leydia Witches Once residents of the crypt who became conceded and tried to usurp control, until the Grave Wardens slaughtered them all and cursed them to protect the crypt forever. While weak physically they can cast a wide variety of spells, such as Sorceries, Pyromancies, Miracles, and Hexes (in layman's terms, arcane, fire, lighting/holy, and dark). Leydia Pyromancers They were once apart of the same coven as the witches, until they tried to usurp control and were slaughtered, they now are ghosts bound to statues to forever protect the crypt. In name alone are they pyromancers, as they are also proficient at sorcery. They wield a white sword that casts their spells and glass shields that can reflect magic back at anyone foolish enough to compete. While very weak, they can be summoned infinitely at the sound of a bell. The Insolent The first party to try and destroy the crypt and failed, once high ranking clerics have been reduced to protecting the things they once hated the most. While their armor is ripped and falling apart it is quite defensive, along with their metal shields and flanged mace, they can be a hassle to deal with in numbers. With their mace they can cast the lightning miracles to strike down the insolent who try to conquer the crypt. The Imperious Another failed party who tried to pillage the crypt and failed, once proud knights who duel wielded great shields to crush the rising dead into pulp in glee. With their great but worn armor and their giant iron shields they're a true battle to take down with pretty much everything. With great force and unending power they crush the imperious who try to conquer the crypt. Ghost Warrior Disturbed souls of the warriors of old that linger around the crypt, they take on the appearnce of transparent white ghosts with various weapons, armors, and styles of attacking, they are completly incorporeal as they cannot harm people. However, with the power of the gravewardens they can corporealize at will into slightly less transparent ghosts with a greenish hue, some use this constantly, and some phases in and out for strategic battle. It is unknown whether these warriors are more clans who tried to conquer the crypt and failed, or merely warriors who were burried here and awakened to protect the crypt, either way they will attack anyone who dares invade the crypt with unending might! The Undead The undead, hollowed or not, are also burried in the crypt and bask in the calmness of death and dark, but some roam the halls by themselves. They aren't good protectors, but since they never die, they can quickly pile ontop of an invader, allowing others to land a finishing blow. Other than that they seem to enjoy the soft bell that summons the Leydia Pyromancers, allowing for protectors to focus on fighting and not summoning. Necromancers Dranlegic necromancers have also taken residence in the crypt and pratice their dark arts, they have agreed to protect and be repsecful of the dead in exchange of these pratices. They summon the skeletons of warriors who's blades and armor were burried with them, and repeatidly ressurect them over and over, usually from a secretive place to protect themselves. They are no weaklings to be sure, as they can cast deadly hexes and create walls of bone, along with a handy dagger. Skeletons Beings freely controlled by the necromancers, these skeletal warriors are much more nimble yet fragile than what they once were, and compensate by being extra agressive in their attacks. Not to mention being able to be ressurected until their bones turn to dust, but killing the necromancer casting these ressurection spells will make them all fall apart. Polcies The eternal guardians vow to protect the crypt under any circamstance, and will punish those who dare go against the Gravewardens. Those who fail to conquer the crypt will be forever tasked to protect the place they once wanted to destory. No bright light shall be shead in the crypt, light only agitates the dead and those who shine light into the Gravewarden's room shall be delt with personally. The Gravewardens are also tasked with burying the dead given to them, whether they're rich, poor, powerful, weak, religous, agnostic, the dead are dead. Proper respect shall be bestowed on those burried, and loved ones are encouraged to grieve and give their respects. The Undead are allowed to roam free in the crypt, but must be kept under supervision by the wardens and protecters, lest they get into places and disturb other undead trying to rest. Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Mixed Alignments Category:True Nuetral Category:Lawful Nuetral Category:Dark Souls Related